


Hugs and Love

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 2 [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor needs a hug yet again, M/M, Season 2 murder night, hurt/ comfort, protect that man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: Connor needs his Ollie, like every other fic I’ve written.





	Hugs and Love

His vision blurs in and out, staring down at the floor of Nate’s squad car. The blood on his hands is more dominant than ever; it’s actually there. His hands are drenched in Annalise’s blood. He’d pass out if he wasn’t so numb. Wes, Michaela, Nate and Laurel are talking, but it all becomes muffled noise. The law student is forced to focus on little things around him, preventing another panic attack because he can’t have another one- especially in front of everyone. If he can get back home, then he’ll feel safe. 

Nate finally parks outside his apartment building after being trapped in a cop car, for what felt like hours. There’s a real bitter sense of irony there. God knows that if this shit keeps happening, he’ll end up sitting in the same seat he’s in but with handcuffs on. Before he can torture himself more about that thought, he runs out of the car and into his building. Connor’s heart starts to pound, another breakdown bubbling under the surface. His anxiety seems to only get worse the closer he gets to his door.

The entire apartment is pitch black, except for a small bright light coming from Oliver’s laptop. Connor lets loose a sad smile at the sight of his boyfriend working on their bed. At least Oliver has a good job that won’t result in him being traumatised for life.

He shuffles his way over to their bedroom, picking up Oliver’s laptop from his lap and putting down on their chest of drawers. “Hey!” The hacker calls out, slightly annoyed, awaiting for a response but Connor doesn’t say anything. All he has energy left for is to climb on the bed and sink his head into Oli’s lap. “Connor?” His voice softens at his boyfriend’s quiet nature.

“Annalise got shot,” Oliver doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Connor breaks down in sobs, “I tried to help her but I don’t know if- if she’ll be okay. What if her blood is on my hands?” A tearful laugh escapes from his mouth, “more than it is already? I didn’t even want to leave her but we had to get out of there before the ambulance showed up.”

“She’ll be okay and you will too. I’m here and I’ll take the day off tomorrow so you don’t have to be alone, how does that sound?” The older man smiles through the worry,  leaning over to wrap his arms around the ball of sadness lying in front of him.

As far as Oliver knows, Connor hasn’t relapsed but that doesn’t mean that this trauma won’t set him back to dark place. Oliver has to tell himself that he knows how to spot Connor’s warning signs to feel prepared for his self-destructive behaviour. That kind of thing is second nature to him.

Oliver puts his thoughts of the aftermath of this event in the back of mind for now, so he can just hold Connor and be there for him. He can’t even begin to imagine how traumatised the law student is from this night, mainly because if he does he’ll cry at the idea of the pain he’s feeling- if he’s not already. “You deserve so much better than this, Connor.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being inactive and this is so short, I’m in the middle of exams so only a few more weeks until I can get back to writing prompts and updating 303.


End file.
